Faith Butler (Death in Paradise)
Faith Butler (Adelle Leonce) is the villainess of episode 8.07 of BBC's Death in Paradise (airdate February 21, 2019). She was the daughter of famous Saint Marie radio DJ Dezzie Dixon, working with him at his studio. The episode opened with Faith and fellow employee Bunny Hicks discovering Dezzie shot dead, seemingly having been killed live on the air while Faith and Bunny were on their way to get dinner from a nearby food truck. DI Jack Mooney and his team investigated, with Faith's backstory revealing that she'd only known her father for a few months, having reunited with Dezzie after her mother committed suicide. When talking with Jack, Faith revealed how she and Dezzie met and formed a strong bond in the months they had together, while also adamantly denouncing Jack's belief that she had come to Saint Marie to confront her father and killed him. While the fact that Dezzie was shot live on the air left Jack at a loss throughout the investigation, the episode's climax had him realizing the truth behind Dezzie's murder: his on-air "death" was a staged pre-recording, with the culprit being none other than Faith. Having studied media and communications in college, Faith used her knowledge to edit recordings from Dezzie's previous shows to make it sound as though he had been killed during his broadcast, setting it up to play before she and Bunny left to get their dinner. After the recording was played, Faith made sure she made it back to the studio door before Bunny so she could look inside and claim her father wasn't there; in actuality, Dezzie was inside the studio, unaware of the pre-recorded footage Faith had set to play. After Bunny left to search for Dezzie, Faith went into the studio and pulled a pistol from a drawer, which she used to shoot her father dead; the shot being unheard due to the studio room being soundproof. Her murderous deed complete, Faith climbed out the studio window and hid the gun before going into sight of the fire door she left open, making it seem she had been searching for Dezzie just like Bunny and giving herself a false alibi. Unbeknownst to Faith, homeless man Stephane Leblanc (more commonly known by his nickname Junior) had snuck into the studio right before the murder to make off with equipment he could sell, with his noticing that the "on air" sign of the studio room was turned off leading Jack to realize the false alibi Faith had orchestrated for herself. After gathering the suspects at the station, Jack confronted Faith on her actions, responding to her claims that he couldn't prove anything by having J.P. Hooper reveal that they found the gun she used to kill Dezzie in her house. As for why Faith killed her father, Jack revealed that her motive was not revenge as he originally believed, but greed. Faith's history revealed she had gotten multiple shoplifting charges in Barbados in her youth, with the evil Faith killing Dezzie in order to inherit his estate and valuable collection of original vinyl records. Fully exposed, Faith was placed under arrest by Ruby Patterson. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Family Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested